cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Sightings of India
This is a list of alleged sightings of Aliens or UFOs in India. Aliens are any living creatures that are not originally from Earth. They could be anything from intelligent life to simple bacteria; however, there was no concrete evidence to support life outside of our planet as of now. Scientists had allegedly found in an asteroid what could be Martian bacteria. .]] Prehistoric time * Prehistoric rock paintings found at Charama, Kanker district, Chhattisgarh State depicted strange humanoid figures and drawings similar to flying saucers with fan like antenna and three legs. Alexander the Great's Account *On 329 BC, in the then Central Asian/Indian border (now in-between Tajikistan and Afghanistan), Alexander the Great's armies were attacked by strange flying objects. His historians told of 2 strange objects in the sky that dove repeatedly at his army as they were attempting a river crossing in the Jaxartes River. The action panicked his elephants, horses, and men they had to abandon the river crossing until the following day. They were described as great silver shields, spitting fire around the rims. 1951 * On 15 March, 10:20 a.m., in New Delhi 25 members of a flying club saw a cigar-shaped object in the sky which was about one hundred feet long. The UFO hovered and then vanished from sight. 1957 * On October 4, 1957, a flying saucer was reportedly seen in the afternoon by about 800 people in three villages (Kadori, Borsa and Mangalda) in Manbhum district of Bihar. Mr Ijapada Chatterjee, manager of a mica mine, told The Times of India that the UFO was about 12 feet in diameter and grey in colour. The object descended to an altitude of about 500 feet, hovered for a few minutes and then soared upwards at an incredible speed, causing a tremendous blow of wind. 2007 * October 29 Early morning Eastern Kolkata, a fast moving object was spotted at 30° in the eastern horizon between 3:30 and 6:30 am and personally filmed using a handycam. Its shape shifted from a sphere to a triangle and then to a straight line. The object emitted a bright light forming a halo and radiated a range of colours. It was spotted by many people and hundreds gathered along the E.M. Bypass to catch a glimpse of the UFO, triggering a frenzy. The video footage was released on a TV News channel and later shown to Dr. D P Duari, the director of MP Birla Planetarium, Kolkata, who found it to be "extremely interesting and strange. 2013 * Residents of Mogappiar, Chennai observed five specks of bright orange light moving from south to north around 8.55 pm on Thursday, 20 June 2013 and reported in newspaper on 23 June 2013 and the witness included on officer in Bank. * On 4 August, 2013, soldiers of Indian Army have observed unidentified flying objects at Lagan Kher Area, Demchock, Ladakh, India and it is reported that army troops have observed more than 100 UFO movements along Arunachal Pradesh border area during previous seven months. 2014 * A series of pictures of the sunset over the Rajajipuram area of Lucknow on 23 July 2014 were claimed to show a UFO. * A commercial pilot reportedly informed Mumbai Air Traffic Control room that she spotted a green and white UFO near Pune during first week of October, 2014 at an height of about 26,300 feet. * A photograph published by the news media was claimed to show a "nail shaped" UFO over Kochi, Southern part of India on 29 October 2014. 2015 * Abhijit Gupta claimed to have captured photographs of a UFO from his house rooftop in Shyam Nagar, suburb of Kanpur, on 25 June 2015 Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Locations Category:Aliens Category:India Category:Sightings